Núnca me verás llorar
by Nympha13
Summary: Sabía que el momento había llegado...lo sentía, pero no estaba sola para llorar y sufrir su despedida, ella estaba alli acompañandome y dándome fuerzas como una buena amiga.


**Los nombres de los personajes utilizados en este One shot, son de propiedad única y exclusiva de la maga de la literatura J.K Rowling.**

Me levanté temprano ese día, ella me decía que tenía que hacer algo, asegurarme que entendiera mi posición, que lo apoyaba por más que me estuviese muriendo. Sabía que el momento en el cual tendría que irse se acercaba...tal vez el hecho de saber que ya podía hacer magia era lo que reafirmaba mi idea...lo sentía. Desde que abri los ojos sentí su presencia, ella estaba alli a mi lado, acompañandome y dándome fuerzas, debía plantarle la cara a lo que en adelante ocurriría, aunque no estaba segura de lo que era. Ella no me dió explicaciones, sólo me rozaba el hombro cuando lo necesitaba, me ayudaba a secar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de mis ojos, me daba a entender que también sentía mi dolor, mi angustia, mi ansiedad. Estaba segura que él se iría y no sé por qué ese día estaba más segura que nunca... Me cambié el pijama e hice mi rutina de higiene matutina, ella no apartaba sus ojos de mi, seguía cada uno de mis movimientos. Al momento de cepillar mi cabello vi mi reflejo en el espejo, verme era ver lo que él adoraba de mi, verme era recordarlo a él...

"_El aroma de tu piel se impregna en mi ahora  
probablemente estas en tu vuelo de vuelta a tu ciudad natal  
necesito refugiarme en mi propia protección  
para estar conmigo misma en vez de calamidad.  
Paz y serenidad"_

-Tienes que ser fuerte, siempre lo has sido...no decaigas ahora Ginevra-me decía.

-No puedo...no quiero dejarlo ir...sé que se irá, no quiero que corra peligro, quiero tenerlo aqui, junto a mi, asegurarme de que está bien...no puedo. Por favor...-exclamé sin poder controlar mis lágrimas.

-Sabes que debe ser así...lo conoces. No se rendirá hasta conseguirlo, así consiga su propia muerte...debes prepararte para aceptar cualquier cosa.-Ella hablaba fríamente recorriendo mi habitación.

-¿Por qué él?...¿por qué no puede hacerlo otra persona?...¿Por qué tiene que arriesgarse por los demás?...-sentí que mis piernas no podían con mi peso y desistí, caí de rodillas al suelo, con mi cara entre mis manos sin dejar de sollozar.

-Porque es su destino...porque eso es lo que adoras de él...y porque es el Elegido.

-Ya basta con eso!...no entiendes que él sufre?...

-Lo sé...pero quién puede forzar al destino?...

Moriré...de verdad...lo necesito junto a mi.

No lo harás...

La miré por primera vez a los ojos y me vi a mi misma, sequé mis lagrimas y me levanté del suelo, me volví al espejo y miré su reflejo desde allí.

Así debe ser Ginny- Me aseguró antes de desaparecer.

"_Espero que sepas, espero que sepas  
que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
Es personal, yo y mi otro yo  
tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar.  
Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta  
pero tengo que seguir con mi vida.  
Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora  
y las chicas grandes no lloran"_

Sentí sus pasos acercándose...era el momento. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y allí estaban ellos, pero yo sólo quería hablar con él, verlo a él, estar con él.

-¿Puedes venir un momento Harry?

Sabía que era la primera vez que entraba a mi habitación, seguí sus ojos y vi como detallaba cada cosa que se encontraba en él, pero no con interés, estaba segura de que estaba nervioso y huía a mi mirada. Sentí mis lágrimas rebeldes querer salir de mis ojos..."_No, esta vez tengo que ser fuerte...una vez más...un poco más" _Respiré hondo y dije:

-Felíz Cumpleaños.

-Ah...Gracias...

No podía quitarle la mirada de encima...sentía mi amor emerger por mis poros...su cabello, su aroma, sus ojos...No podía verme a los ojos...eso me hizo gracia, pero no era el momento de sonreir.

"_El camino en el que camino  
lo debo seguir sola  
debo dejar los pasos de bebe, ya estoy crecida.  
Los cuentos de hadas no siempre tiene finales felices, ¿cierto?  
y todo oscurecerá si me quedo"_

-Que vista tan bonita-murmuró señalando la ventana.

Por mi mente pasaban miles de pensamientos, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que lo extrañé, que no soporté el que hayamos terminado en el funeral, que desde ese día no habia dejado de llorar por las noches, y en cada momento libre corría a mi habitación y seguía llorando un poco más...que lo adoraba, que lo amaba.

-No se me ocurría qué regalarte-le dije

-No hacía falta que me regalaras nada.

No presté atención a su réplica, no prestaba atención a nada a mi alrededor, sólo tenía mente, corazón y alma para él en esa habitación, a esa hora, ese día.

"_Espero que sepas, espero que sepas  
que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
Es personal, yo y mi otro yo  
tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar.  
Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta  
pero tengo que seguir con mi vida.  
Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora  
y las chicas grandes no lloran"_

-Tenía que ser algo útil y no demasiado grande; de lo contrario no podrías llevártelo.-continué.

Por fin miró mis ojos, era una mirada escrutadora, se estaba preguntando algo en ese momento, no lo sabía y tampoco me importó imaginarmelo. Mis piernas se movían sin esperar la órden de mi cerebro, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, sentir su calor, el contorno de su rostro en mis manos, su respiración...una vez más.

"_Como pequeños compañeros en el patio del colegio  
jugábamos "jacks" y cartas "uno".  
Seré tu mejor amiga y tú serás mi cita de San Valentín.  
Puedes sostener mi mano si quieres  
porque quiero sostener la tuya también.  
Seremos jugadores y amantes y compartiremos nuestros secretos con el mundo.  
Pero es hora de irme a casa  
se hace tarde, esta oscuro afuera  
necesito estar conmigo misma en vez de calamidad.  
Paz y serenidad"_

-Y entonces pensé que me gustaría regalarte algo que te ayudara a acordarte de mi, por si... no sé, por si conoces a alguna veela cuando estés por ahí haciendo eso que tienes que hacer.-las palabras salían sola de mi boca y mis ojos no se apartaban de sus labios.

-Me temo que ahí fuera no voy a tener muchas ocasiones de ligar, la verdad.

Entonces estaba en lo cierto...se marcharía. Tenía que aprovechar ese momento...necesitaba aprovechar ese momento.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba oir.

Lo besé...si...una vez más...era lo único real en mi mundo...sus cabello, su aroma, el contorno de su rostro entre mis manos, sus ojos...todo lo que yo adoraba...él. Fuí más lejos, abri su boca con mis labios y allí estaba su lengua expectante, la acaricié invitándola a embriagarse con el amor que mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi mente expiraban...sí lo besé...le aseguré que lo esperaría, que lo apoyaba, y que al igual que ese beso, cuando volviera fuese en un año, dos o veinte, allí estaría yo para ir más allá a su lado.

-Vaya...lo siento.-Dijo mi hermano Ron quien había entrado a mi habitación y había presenciado aquél beso. Él me había visto llorar, luego del funeral de Dumbledore se había acercado mucho más a mi, pero más que como hermano...como un amigo. Igual sentí impulsos asesinos hacia mi hermano...últimamente mi amigo.

-Bueno, felíz cumpleaños de todas formas Harry.

Nunca olvidaré su mirada melancólica, me aseguró que al igual que yo, en ese corto beso, había intentado mostrarme todos sus sentimientos...Me amaba, de eso estaba segura.

-Hasta luego.-Fué lo único que dijo...pero luego de sentirlo tan cerca, y haberme correspondido con sus sentimiento más allá de cualquier acción, las palabras sobraban.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, me volví a el espejo y allí estaba ella.

-Estaremos bien querida.-Me dijo.

-Lo sé.

Y desapareció dejando sólo su reflejo, ella era todo lo que sentía...no me abandonó...ella era yo misma.

"_Espero que sepas, espero que sepas  
que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
Es personal, yo y mi otro yo  
tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar.  
Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta  
pero tengo que seguir con mi vida.  
Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora  
y las chicas grandes no lloran.  
No lloran  
no lloran  
no lloran"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Canción: Traducción Big Girls Don't Cry (Fergie)**

**NOTAS: **Hola! este es mi primer One shot, espero les agrade y pues dejen coments a ver que les parecio...sea lo que sea.

Pues como verán está inspirado en el capítulo 7 (El testamento de Albus Dumbledore) del libro 7, y pues también en una escena que me gusta mucho del libro Once Minutos de Paulo C. Me encantan los fics que se plantean como memorias de Ginny por lo que pronto les traeré algo más sustancioso por allí...Un besote a todos los que leyeron y saludosss desde Venezuela.

Nympha13...


End file.
